The Eyes of the Snake
by Nytehunter
Summary: This is a telling of GI Joe from the point of view of Cobra Only. This is a mixing of many of the cartoon runs, and comic runs. I am working to merge as many story lines that I like into one coherent story.
1. Part 1

Forward

This is a piece fan fiction that I put together to merge the parts I most liked from the various cartoon adaptations and comics. Where ever possible I tried not only to keep characters and equipment the same, but I also tried to add in every possible reference that I could from every version of GI Joe. This includes the comic runs of Marvel, Image, IDW, Devils Due, but not any of the transformers crossovers. It will also include Both runs GI Joe a real American hero, Sigma six,and anything else I read up on that I like from other cartoons. This is a telling strictly from the points of view of Cobra only time the Joes show up is through interaction with Cobra

. I want to point out now that I took heavy liberties with the HISS tanks. The HISS I write are nothing like anything shown in the comics or cartoons. This is done because I never really understood the reasoning for the HISS without further modifications. I also do not claim to be a master at fighting so I took the approach of less is best when writing fight scenes. I realize that some of the things I write, in combat, could not happen. I took the liberty of Going with the Baroness as being named Anastasia Cisarovna. There are many different versions of her name, with the most common being DeCobray. I despise the name DeCobray since it is just a tie in to Cobra. As a final not I set this story further in the future than the events in the history of GI Joe took place. Now, instead of the many events having happened around the Tet Offensive in Southeast Asia, 1968, They happened in unnamed battles at the tail end of the Bosnian war(mid 1994 to be closer). I did this because I have the story taking place in modern time. If I had left the past alone most of the main characters would be in their mid to late 50's and 60's.

Part 1

Cobra

**1: The Twins**

A man enters the building through the front entrance. He is unremarkable in this day and age. The only thing that sets him apart is how little you can see of him. The Man covers his head with a hat, sunglasses on, and a hospital breathing mask. He coughs now and again to warrant its use. This man is of average height and build. The security cameras see that he carries a large briefcase. The man moves to an elevator and waits for the door to open. People around him move away slightly as he starts into a painful coughing fit. The door to the elevator opens, and he is the only one to get on. The elevator opens several floors up and no one is inside.

Two men enter the top office of the Extensive Enterprises building. They are twin brothers named Tomax and Xamot. They are greeted by a man dressed in blue pants and a blue uniform top. He is wearing a loose fitting blue hood over his head. He is of average size and height.

"Ah, Commander… how kind of you to join us" Tomax starts to say and Xamot finishes

"This is not a pleasure call. I need the information that I told you to get." The Commander says with no inflection in his voice.

"We have much information for you, but we would like to know… How our investments in your ventures are proceeding" Tomax and Xamot say.

"Arbco is branching out throughout the states, We have multiple companies opening up to watch for recruits and transport goods. The main push of Arbco's presence is still in the southern part of the united states, but we have pushed forward into Denver as well." The commander says as he turns to look out the window.

"We have this Destro you have been looking for. You were correct in thinking he was connected to M.A.R.S. It would appear that the CEO James McCullan is the arms dealer known as Destro."Tomax recited from memory.

Xamot continued. "We have made contact with the one known as Zartan, and his Dreadnoks are transporting the supplies of Meth, and other drugs throughout the country."

"Neither of you like Zartan do you?" The commander asked after a moment of silence

"No, we can find no basis to trust him past money… There is always someone willing to pay more"

"The entire world is bought in some form or another. I was destroyed because I could not pay more than those who bought my life. Now I am no one, and I will shape this world, so it will finally be free. Do not worry about Zartan I have bought his loyalty in blood. He will not betray us. He also brought me Major Sebastian Bludd. A terrible poet, but he is extraordinarily adept at training the Cobra forces. Cobra now is has over one thousand troops trained well enough to be serviceable in combat. We are entering the point where we will not be able to hide our strength. I want Cobra to be ready to mobilize when that time comes. Is there any word on the island we are watching for in international waters?"

"None yet, your net worth in legal funds is only 2.3 million. Though this is enough to purchase what you're looking for, it would leave too much of a trail even with purchasing it through a front company."

"Very well, I want to hear positive news on this soon, for now I must pay out soon to be a friend Destro a little call." The commander said as he turned. "I will need a private plane that can make the trip to Scotland, I already have a Pilot."

"We will make arrangements. Xamot said, moving behind his desk.

The commander walked out of the penthouse office. There were no cameras or employees here to see as he entered into the elevator. Xamot looked at his brother, his exact double except for the scar on Xamot's Right Cheek.

"Bother I must say again, I do not like that we are in league with this man. We don't even know his name, much less what he looks like." Xamot said sitting down

"Oh Brother, We do not need to know him, All we need to know is that his money will flow in fueling our business." Tomax said.

"His drug money, yes.. We are better than that. We don't need such filthy capital to make our grab for power." Xamot said after a moment of contemplation.

"Money is Money, how many people have we killed to get where we are today? How is that any different than laundering a little Dirty money at the cut we are getting? I know you do not like this brother, but as long as we are together we will rise above all." Tomax said to reassure his brother.

**2: Meet the Royalty**

The night was getting late and all of the guests were still mingling and drinking. It was a good day for M.A.R.S. as almost all of these people would be buying something new from his holdings. On his left arm, Anastasia Von Stromberg his lover. She was as stunning in her skin tight black satin dress as she was devious. James would have it no other way, and that is why he loved her so.

James noticed one of his guards coming towards him, and he motioned himself and Anna away from the guests to intercept him

"There needed to be a compelling reason you are here interrupting" James said with anger in his voice

"I'm sorry Liard, but there is someone in your study who wants to see you." The guard said unconcerned by McCullen's anger.

"I left strict orders that No one was to be let in except my guests!"

"Liard, I know. This man was not let in, he just appeared in your study and said he wanted to see you."

"Who is he?" James now asked, interest peaked.

"I don't know he is dressed entirely in black, but has a red emblem on his chest that resembles a line drawing of a cobra. He wears a masked helmet that covers his face. I felt it prudent to inform you before we killed him" The guard said matter of fact.

"Could this be someone sent to kill you my love?" Anna asked an eastern European accent heavy in her voice.

" I doubt it, though asking for my company would be a particularly notable way to try and kill me. Very well, let us go see what this masked man wants." James said and made his exit for a short time with Anna.

They traveled up the stairs in the old Scottish castle; it was of course fitted with modern security, and the further in you went the more deadly the security became. No one should have been able to get where this man was without permission, much less anyone knowing about it. Someone would pay with their life for this breach of security. At the top of the stairs, James nodded to the two Iron Grenadier security guards. James entered with Anna forming an icy trail behind him. Standing at the large window that overlooked the bay and a shear 100 foot drop was indeed a man dressed all in black with a mirror like face play and a fitted helmet.

"You have one minute to tell me why I should not kill you right here." James said to the man.

"Because I have enough explosives in my suit to level half of this castle and it is set to trigger the moment my heart beat becomes to erratic, or stops all together " The man said with a sigh

"Well, that bought you some more time, What do you want I am a busy man." James said

"I want nothing from you, James McCullen, the person I want to deal with is Destro. I am the leader a movement known as Cobra. Our goal is to rip the power away from those who would abuse it and allow the everyman person to live their lives for themselves."

"Well Mr…, who are you anyway?" Destro said

Destro was a different person the James McCullen, he was sure and quick acting. Destro did not worry about what was best for MARS because he was not a part of MARS. Destro was a free agent that made the deal he wished when he wished.

"I am no one, and nothing. The person I was killed long ago when the country I served faithfully tried to crush me. Now I am only The Commander. I have no face, no name, no life except that of everyone I fight for. Now I need your help to arm my forces. At the moment\, we are only one thousand strong, but we are growing. Every time a disillusioned man, woman, or child realizes the world will never let them advance as it is, we gain a member." The Commander said

What do you think Anna?" Destro said to his love.

"I have heard of this organization, not much they have a web presence though no one knows how to contact them. Mainly just viral posters transmitted through cyberspace. I would have put it to random fear mongering, but there has been the echo of something larger happening in America." Anna said as she studied the man before them.

"You are correct Baroness, I do hope I have your name correct, or at least what you are called in the underground circles. I am of course willing to pay for what I need."

The Commander slowly turned his body to show off the best angle for a killing shot. He reached into his pocket ever so slowly and pulled out a flash drive.

"This drive contains ten million US dollars in bitcoins. I figured that would be an excellent point to start our business transaction. I need light and heavy armaments, and someone to show my men how to take down tanks. I have Sebastian Bludd training my ground troops, and my own handpicked pilot training an aerial group. All I need is the weapons, and your trust to move forward with an agreement." The commander said and then slowly retrieved the bag.

Something was off here. Destro knew something was wrong. He also knew that this could be just what was needed to drive arms sales into space. Still, this man was not all there; he was a zealot, maybe he did not follow a religion, but he was crazed to a cause all the same.

"I will take your money as payment for the arms you requested, but I do not know if I trust you enough to do any further business. " Destro said flatly

"I understand. Allow me to give you a coordinates for my is in a small town called Springfield. If you would choose to come and see what I offer for yourself, then feel free to drop in, You will be escorted directly to me day or night." The commander wrote down the location of this town and turned to leave.

No one said anything as he opened the door onto the small balcony. Nor did anyone say anything as he looked over the edge. The Baroness only gasped slightly as he fell over the edge of the rail down to his death. Only then did they see how he had arrived undetected. A small aircraft that emitted almost no sound raised up into view with The Commander strapping into the back seat, and a pilot covered head to toe in a red flight suit in front. The aircraft raised a bit more and then jetted off into the bay. It was far too small for most radars to pick up, plus the design and paint made Destro think it was a stealth.

"Do you trust him?" Anna asked

"I don't know, though I think if what he says is true that we don't have a choice. The Commander is talking about raising and army, and that is profitable. Letting him squander that the army would be stupid." Destro said as he looked out the window

"Then what do we do? He has a sales pitch to recruit most of the world behind, but does he have what it takes to pull It off?" Anna said in a questioning tone

He has the pitch to put the world into chaos and take Destro's dear Anna along for the ride. This Commander was a radical, there was no doubt about it, but Destro had dealt with Radicals before. The Commander was different though. He was not just attacking thought up targets. He was building an army of the disgruntled people with the promise of all the freedom they could want. The Commander was charismatic indeed.

"We will take him up on his offer, one night in a few weeks we will visit his Springfield and see just how much substance he has behind him."

**3: A Midnight reunion**

There was no moon to light their way, but the systems Destro work with needed no light to travel. The Baroness, he, and 10 of his elite guard would parachute in on this small-town in the Rural south of America. It was dead Silent as Destro in a black suit and a metal mask that was to symbolize his ancestors punishment for selling arms to the English and French.

The Baroness landed next to him wearing a tight fitting black leather cat suit and black boots. She looked around at the surrounding area. It was late at night, and the streetlights of Springfield could be easily viewed in the distance.

"If there is a base here my love, it is the best camouflage job I have ever seen. " The baroness said as she lowered her MP7 submachine gun.

"Do not be so quick to Judge my dear Anna, this almost seems too perfect a picture of a small-town to be real. There is no noise, even at this time there should be something.

It was then the lights flashed to life. All around Destro and his troops lights flashed to life. Destro was momentarily blinded by the explosion of light. Before recovering, he heard a marked Australian accent over a loud speaker.

"Stay where you are. The Commander has been expecting you Destro. No one will be harmed as long as you all stay calm." Came the Australian voice out of the blackness

Destro waited for a few moments. When nothing happened a shadow detached from the black and started to move forward. It was impossible to tell who it was. He had on some type of battle helmet

"Well Met to the both of you, I was wondering when you would arrive. Ah, Anna how good to see you again. It has been a long time since Bosnia. So what name are you going by now?" The man said

"Yes Sabastian, It has been some time, this time I hope we are on the same side of the conflict. Destro my darling, May I introduce you to Major Sebastian Bludd. You may call me The Baroness."

"Well Destro it's good to see you, I have heard much about you, and I have used your equipment more times than I can count." Major Bludd said, but Destro remained silent. Bludd went on. " I will be escorting you to the Commander."

"What is the Commander like?" Destro asked.

"He is a good person to work for. He listens to what I say, and takes my advice. He gives me complete control over the troops for their basic training and infantry. I will not talk about the Commander any more than that. He is a dangerous man." Bludd said as he walked to the transports.

"There are other branches of this organization?" Destro asked.

"Yes, Wild Weasel trains the Air fleet, and a scary Bloke named Croc Master trains the Range units." Bludd shuddered as he said the name Croc Master.

"Sebastian you are actually unnerved by someone?" The Baroness asked.

"He is the most frightening person I have seen in a long time. A small man that spends most of his time in the water with crocs, The Bloke literally seems more like one of the crocs then a man. He would kill and eat anyone along with those damn reptiles of his. You will understand if you ever see him." Bludd said as he opened the door for Destro and the Baroness.

From there the transport of two cars drove quietly through the small city. The Vehicles must have been electric because they move in almost complete silence. They turned off the road to an underpass, there was a tunnel under the bridge that the vehicles went down to the lower tunnel. Behind them the entrance closed.

Destro and the Baroness walked alone into a room filled with people. The Commander was the easiest to pick out as he stood there with an air of control.

"I'm sorry that the surprise of your visit was ruined" The commander said with obvious sarcasm.

"How did you know we were coming? "Destroy asked.

"We have been tracking your movement since you entered American air space. When your Nighthawk entered our perimeter we started continuous tracking and plotted out your most likely drop coordinates. " The Commander said as he looked at his two guests.

" That's impossible, or aircraft is invisible to all forms of detection " The Baroness said holding in her anger less efficiently.

"Techo-Viper 1011, please come over here and show our guests the surveillance of their arrival. " The Commander ordered.

What looked like a woman dressed in a dark purple jumpsuit outfitted with some very advance technology, moved to the table and placed his right hand on a scanner. It was hard to tell this person's gender, though since her head was fully covered by a helmet that seem, or so Destro guessed, to be feeding information to her continuously. The table came to life, showing a holographic view of the area as well as a map of the Southeastern USA. The soldier used her other hand to type out something in the air. The Soldier Spread her figures apart magnifying the view of the USA, thus bring it in front of the image of Springfield.

"We first spotted the targets entrance into US airspace late last night. GPS and spy camera satellites confirmed on unknown object landing in Haiti. Shortly before sunrise, it took off again flying low to avoid detection to Cuba. " A small square moved along the course the female viper spoke of.

"The jet left Cuba shortly after nightfall and flew west over Texas. Then Veered east to our location. At 22:15 the target was lost. We had to disconnect from the satellite feed before the tap was discovered. At 22:30 satellite contact was reestablished with an error of 200 meters from projected coordinates. Target was then tracked until a probable drop zone could be established and relayed through tele-Viper units to Major Bludd. " The viper finished.

Destro amazed at the level of technology that he had seen here. It was at least a decade beyond what even he used. Destro would have said he had a traitor, but no one except he and the Baroness knew about this trip. On top of that the Commander had a room full of people who, if he guessed correctly, were as skilled as this "techno-Viper" was. Destro was now seriously beginning to rethink his initial view of the man who called himself Commander. At first be seemed to be a zealot with the charisma of leadership. The Commander came with a promise to the people not seen since Hitler. Now, though the Commander seemed he might be something far more.

The Baroness demanded to know how anyone could track a stealth jet that is far beyond what is out there now. The female officer looked to the Commander, and he nodded. Destro admired the high level of training for protocol, and permission.

"We have tracked your jet before and were able to isolate it's wake signature and heat output from satellite observation. We guessed that any trip made here would start at your weapons testing facility. So we set up computers to monitor and alert us when reading matching your Nighthawk appeared. " The techno-vipers said matter-of-factly.

"Now Baroness and Destro I want to show you what our purchase agreement has gone towards. Please follow me. " The commander turned and walked to the door.

As he expected Destro and the Baroness followed closely behind. They walked. Down a hallway, that looked as though it could have been in a hospital. There was no mess anywhere to be seen. The hallway curved, and the Commander started up a flight of stairs. At the top was a set of double doors that lead into a conference room. The Commander walked through the room and went through the doors at the opposite end.

What greeted the Baroness and Destro made them both stop. Below them was an assembly area, and filling that area up was rank after rank of Cobra soldiers. To their left, two rows of an oddly styled tanks, that looked almost modular in design, numbering twenty in total. To the right were seven A-10 warthog jets and ten KA-50 single pilot choppers.

The Commander was not a madman running a small band of militia troops. He was the head of an army that could seize control of a lot of land. The Commander could also easily hold any position against a stronger military force. Especially if you figure in the technology that was in play.

"This is about half of Cobra's military force. Our ground forces and the beginning segment of all Cobra soldiers are trained by Major Bludd and a cord of selected troops. After that, they branch off into their specialty training. The air patrol portion of Cobra is trained by a pilot code named wild weasel. I would be grateful if you could offer up a candidate to train specialists in tank maintenance and operations. There is more for you to inspect, but that must wait. Now I must address the troops I have assembled and see to some business before the night is over. Tomorrow I would like to propose another business venture we could undertake together. " The Commander said before turning and addressing his troops.

Destro and the Baroness were lead through the underground maze and up through the basement into what looked to be a four-bedroom family home.

"What do you think of the show put on for us tonight? " Destro asked when they were alone and had swept for any surveillance.

" I think no one builds an army who does not plan to use it. What we saw tonight is a dangerous environment. We may or may not wish to stay here. "

"He could do a vast deal even with the troops we saw tonight. And if that is only half of his force as the Commander claims, then I fear we must stay and watch over this." Destro replied.

"I'm interested to hear what this proposal, the Commander has, might entail. If he brings instability here, then the rest of the pillars of the world will start to crumble. That means MARS will be hard pressed to keep up with order demands. " The Baroness said as she sat down on the couch and started to take off her boots.

The Commander watched as Destro and the Baroness Commander hated more that he needed to trust them now. The ones like Destor and the Baroness always needed their egos stroked, and had to find some way to feel that all power was theirs. He held no illusions; Destro would betray him and try to take what was his if the Commander was not careful. His old lawyer stole his business and his family from him. They also destroyed the car dealership he had worked so hard to build. What was worse, they did it right after his brother died. The Commander knew they waited for that moment of weakness to strike. The one person who would help him overcome anything died, and then they struck. The Commander saw the simplicity of that plan now. He played into it back then just as his two new associates played into his now. Though, the Commanders fate would not be the same as his ex-wife's and lawyer's.

Little did any of those from his past life, his life that burned-out when he dropped the match that sent his business up in flames, know was he was in control of their lives now. The Commander first came to Springfield because of his son. His ex-wife and the lawyer, her boyfriend, that ruined him had moved her. The Commander first simply planned to take his son and run, but when he saw the destitute state of this area another plan formed.

The commander started to recruit people in the shadows to look the other way as drugs came through the town. In return, they would be paid. Why should the people of Springfield care about the laws of a nation that let them die. Soon the town started to prosper as more people came to the mythical Commander for help. He held seminars in pitch-black rooms to show people they were one entity with no visible differences. His real reason for the darkness as to protect his identity. Soon Springfield prospered and need a front to launder money. The Commander gave them Arbco. It was a multifaceted business that transported and manufactured goods. The best part is that they could launder any amount of money through shadow accounts.

Soon, the Commander all but owned Springfield. They saw him as their savior as the city grew and prospered. All the time he watched his ex-wife and her boyfriend lawyer. He made sure they did not prosper, as everyone else did. The Commander made sure they knew how it felt to live off others charity.

Finally, the Commander had the lawyer who stole his family and life brought before him. The Commander wore a blue single tone uniform with black boots. He wore a blue hood with the line drawing of a cobra over the center of our covered face. Cobra's are poisonous and wait to strike, as he had waited. When the trembling man was placed before the Commander and begged for mercy for whatever it was he had done. For had the lawyer not kept quiet about what had been happening in Springfield? Had he not suffered quietly, so that the peace of this now thriving town would not be broken? The lawyers last look was one of shock as the Commander pulled off the mask to show the face of the dead car sales agent to his foe. Then the Commander shot the kneeling man in the head.

The Commander hated this world of politics and powerful money, always killing the little man. He was going to change all of it, but he had to go further than changing the government. No, the Commander needed to change the very core of people. He needed to change the world to a place where politics could never form. Places where the population survived on their own strength, and not on forcing others under foot. The Commander's world was one where a person went only as far as their own ability could take them. Not this world, were sniveling cowards could hide behind words on paper. He would change all of it and that change would start frighteningly soon.

No one knew the full extent to which his plans had come already. Members in key government offices in the USA and Eastern Europe funneling drug money to a small time dictator to form a group known as SKAR. There were also the drug cartels of South America, small bands of radicals in the Middle East, and groups in Russia and China, all of them ready to go off. If they succeed at their goal or not was no concern. The Commander knew most would fail, but they would break down the stability of the worlds Governments, and that was the key. Plus, if they failed, there would be plenty of troops ready to put on the cobra uniforms. Even though, they didn't realize they were already wearing them.

At that moment, a soldier wearing a light blue top and black pants came entered. He appeared to be in his late twenties, with his black hair cut short to his round skull. The man was broad built and looked as though he worked out daily

"You ordered to see me Commander. " The range viper said when the Commander nodded.

"Yes, I did Golbus. You have been with me from the beginning. You were there when I killed my wife's usurper, and then ransacked his office. I trust you more than most. I trust you enough to say I trust no one fully. You will be leaving Springfield and traveling to Washington DC. You might have a travel companion by the name of the Baroness. If so you will keep her alive at all costs. Your mission is to kidnap doctor Adele Burkhardt. Once you have her, you will make contact with Zartan and Zarana at the same location you delivered doctor Cobra, Mindbender, and Doctor Pythona. Leave Burckhardt and return here with the Baroness. " The Commander said into the silence.

"Will I have any contacts on site? " Was all Golbus said.

"You will be tuned into the comm channels of the crimson guard and night vipers that will be in the area, but you are not to make any contact with them. The military has started to look for us, and a leak I put out there will have them in your area. They do not know who we are or why we are there, so they should pose nothing more than an inconvenience to you. If they prove to be more than expected, then complete the missions by any means necessary. Golbus, you are the first shot fired, and after this mission, nothing will ever be the same again. "

The range viper nodded and stood there silently. No question was asked so no response was required.

"From your knowledge of the troops, is there one in particular that would be quick to say too much in the presence of uncertain ears?" The commander asked.

"If you mean do I know of any soldiers that are to bragging about more than they should to those they should not, yes there are a few. A common officer by the names of Jenkins comes first to mind." Golbus said

"Good, while you are in the company of the baroness let her know what I desire. Not everything, but enough to bring her into the coils more deeply. I will leave the details of what she learns to you. Just remember if you say too much you are just as replaceable as any other soldier in this army." The commander's words burned with the implied danger of his statement.

"I understand Commander. Everything shall be as you have ordered." Golbus responded in a military tone.

The commander handed the range vipers a packet with instruction to memorize everything and burn the packet within two hours. The Commander sat back as the viper left. Soon everything would begin to turn, and the world would never be the same again.

**4: Royalty Awakens**

It was late morning when Destro and The Baroness awoke and began their day. Last night they dressed in fighting garb, though today it was more informal. One could only give the appearance of being willing to go to war for so long before either they must act, or seem the fool. Destro dressed in a form fitted gray suit, while the baroness choose to wear skin tight black dress pants and a white cotton top.

As the two made their way downstairs, they were treated to a shock. They came into the kitchen and an elderly man and woman were cooking breakfast.

"Oh, you two are finally awake. Well, go sit right down Breakfast is almost ready. I hope your hungry Pa and I love to cook, especially when we have company." The elderly lady said in a pleasant voice.

"This is your house then?" Destro inquired.

"Yep, it is. The commander said we should be expecting company and to let you two settle down in peace. We stayed the night over at our son's house and came back here this morning. Hope the bed was to your liking, We have not had guests in a long time." Pa said with a smile as he flipped the bacon over.

" Thank you for letting us stay here. You have a beautiful home. My name is Anastasia, and this is James." The Baroness said in an almost family acquaintance type of way.

"My names Edna, and that old coot is Jack. Everyone always calls us Ma and Pa though."

Breakfast was served, and everyone talked about little nothings of life. Much was learned about the weather, and Scottland, but nothing of any importance was discussed. Well after the table was cleared, and the Anastatia helped clean the dishes, a car came to pick up Destor and the Baroness. They waved their goodbyes to Ma and Pa and got into the vehicle. The back seating was separated by glass from the front, but still Destro and the Baroness talked in a sign language

invented for them, and a few others.

"That was very unlike you Anastasia." Destro signed.

"Better we fit in with the locals then stand out, besides, there was something about those two. I could not bring myself to see them as anything less than doting parents. If this is the world the commander wants, then it is something to fight for." Replied the Baroness.

"I do not think the Commander has any care about the niceties of two grandparents. I think we are being shown things to draw at us. We are being woven into a very intricate tapestry, but I still do not know what the end design is."

"Maybe in the end something will grow out of all of this, that not even the commander could foresee, or control. There is always the possibility that new things can blossom from the ashes of the old." The baroness signed in small quick gestures.

" I will not hear of mutiny, and betrayal, when we have not even figured out if we should stay here." Destro responded with angry signs.

"I don't think we have a choice. Even if MARS does not supply his weapons directly, with the army he is amassing, MARS tech weapons will get to them. Better it be controlled from the start than cleaned up at the end."

"I have had much the same thought has been running through my head as well. I think by coming here we have been dealt in a game without even knowing it." Destro said out loud as his mind wandered down the path that they now seem to be following.

"I will admit I want to follow him, I want to believe what he says, but there is something about The Commander. I don't know what it is." The Baroness said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"He is either a genius, or a madman. He could be both for at matter. He has plans, and I think the formation of this group is too convenient to be a coincidence with other uprising hat are starting to brew around he world." Destro mused, more to himself, with the last idea.

"Are you saying you think this man, who no one has ever heard of, is orchestrating possibly over 30 armed insurrection around the world at one time?" The Baroness almost Scoffed at the idea, almost.

"One man who no one has ever heard of, who made it into our home unseen, who has managed to assemble a massive military presence on American soil without anyone catching on, and who has a technology base on par with most intelligence agencies around the world. Yes, I think that one man could have a much larger net cast than we can see."

**5: The Snake Charmers Tune**

The Commander was waiting for Destro and The Baroness as they entered into the room. He stood and greeted them both and ushered them to a chair. Once seated he gave them both files

"In that file is a report on an island out in international waters. It is currently held by the US government, and was originally used as a weapons testing ground. My goal is to take ownership of that island through corporate backing of Extensive Enterprises." The Commander finished speaking to await the questions he knew were coming.

"This is interesting, but I have reservations that the United States Government will just sell you a large plot of land that could jeopardize their security." Destro Stated the obvious.

"No, under normal circumstances they would never even think to do that. My plan will create circumstances that are far from normal. This is where I would like your help Baroness. I plan to have a team kidnap a scientist by the name of Adele Burkhardt. On her own she is of little interest, but a cobra operative will replace her and then we will have access to her husband who is the real target. Once our operative has assumed the role of Burkhardt her husband will then be replaced giving Cobra Access to the most secure areas of the NSA."

"There is no way this foolish plan of yours can work. You can't simply replace two people who will be tested repeatedly on their own memories!" The Baroness Exclamed. .

"I would have agreed with you Baroness, but I know for a fact that Cobra has the ability to overcome that problem. We have a team of three scientists who have found a way to remove a lifetime of memories from one person and store them in a chip so that nanobots can access them for another person to remember." The Commander said calmly in the face of the Baronesses anger.

"Commander please forgive my Anna's outburst, but I do share her disbelief in your claims. Perhaps if you could show us this process, then we could understand you plan more." Destro cut in before the Baroness could counter.

"The Equipment is not here, but I will show you the documentary footage that I have about the process." The commander said as he picked up a remote and hit a button.

**6: The Science of the Damned:**

"My name is Dr Cobra, and these are my colleagues, Dr Mindbender, and Dr Pythona."

A middle aged man with brown, gray hair introduced himself and two others. Dr Cobra

was a slim man with a weasel like face, He dressed neatly in a white lab coat and the common blue pants of most cobra officers. Where Dr Cobra seemed to strive for absolute normality, Dr Mindender seemed to scream out to be different. He was a Tall, muscular man with a shaved head and a thin Curled mustache. Mindbender had a pair of slim, deeply tinted glasses, and he wore a gray stretched shirt with black pants. Covering his clothing he had on a purple lab coat. Dr Pythona was a tall female with long black hair, and a thin face. She had striking pale blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore a purple jumpsuit with black rubber boots and a white black lab coat

"Dr Cobra, Dr Mindbender, and I have found a way to transfer entire lives worth of memories from one person to another. It all started with a Mind probe Dr Cobra created to unlock the memories of people suffering from amnesia and forms of dementia. It was found that the machine could record any and all memories in the mind of a subject. Allow us to demonstrate." Pythona said calmly

The camera moved from the three scientists over to a woman strapped into a chair. She was in heavy restraints and there was a gag in her mouth to stop her from biting off her own tongue. Around her head was a large metal band with probes that attached to her shaved head.

"This subject is a spy for the united states government, We have attached her to the machine and set up the output to show visual translations of the memories we will be recording onto the transfer chip." Dr Cobra said

The machine was turned on, and for a moment there was nothing. Then the Woman started to scream and writhe against her bonds. On the monitor images of a young girl playing in a pond appeared, then she was in school, then she was graduating, giving birth, getting married, and more. It was easy to tell that the images were of the same woman at different stages in her life. The visuals were disjointed and random, but it showed the life of a woman from childhood until she was captured in the bed of her cobra training bunker. Finally the screaming stopped and the screen went black. The woman in the chair had blood leaking from every orifice on her face.

"Of course, this process can be made completely painless with the right sedatives and if the process is more… monitored. This was a prisoner, and she was to be executed with extreme prejudice. This was her execution. Dr Mindbender said without emotion.

Mindbender went to the machine and pulled out a tiny chip, and then said " All of her memories are now stored on this drive. From here we can use the technology that Pythona and I have created to implant this chip into a human host then allow Nanobots to transfer the memories to the host as needed. For the purpose of this demonstration, though I will insert this chip into one of my own Battle Android troopers, B.A.T. for sort. This should be a sufficient enough demonstration to show that every possible part of the test subjects' memories have been indeed recorded."

Dr Mindbender walked over to what looked like a black suit of body armor. He lifted a panel in the front of the BAT and placed the memory chip inside. He then flipped a switch and shut the front of the unit before backing out of the way of the camera. The BAT's eyes started to glow red and then its head lifted up. Then a voice emanated from the android.

"Where am I? Wh..what's happening. I was in bed, and then….. " A woman's voice came from the BAT.

From there the BAT became hysterical. It screamed that they had killed it, and that the US government was onto them. Eventually, it self-terminated.

**7: The Chains that Bind**

The room was silent as the video ended. Neither The Baroness nor Destro had any idea what to say about what they had just witnessed. Both of them tried to find some way to say that it was not real, that they had not witnessed a woman die just to be born again into a machine and die a second time. Nothing like this should be anywhere near possible. The technology was just not that advanced, but there it was. Proof that it had happened, this could have all been some staged hoax. Some movie piece dreamed up to trick the foolish, but something about that footage, made it real. Some of the memories were more images of memories were more intimate than could be filmed with actors. No, there was a realness to that footage, that you would only see from something actually happening,

"Baroness, I would like you to accompany my strike team to capture Burkhardt. I can promise her time on that machine will be much more gentle. After we finish our mission, we will release her, with no memory of capture, of course." The commander said as though the last few minutes where nothing more than a pleasant read.

"Yes… Yes, I will join your force in obtaining Burkhardt. Unless you have a problem with that Destro my darling." The Baroness said, trying to shake the shock she was now in.

"No… I think it would be a great idea for you to travel with the Commander's forces. That way I can stay with our dear Commander and finalize an agreement for arms sales." Destro said distantly.

With that the Commander dismissed the both of them to freshen up. It took all of Destro's will power to walk out of that room as though nothing was wrong.

"What have we gotten ourselves into my dear?" Destro asked when they had traveled a ways away from the Commnder's office.

"I, don't know. I don't want to think what we just saw was real, but there is no way to think otherwise. That was inhuman." The Baroness said and added, "Now it appears we must follow along with this derailed train of madness."


	2. Part 1 Dreadknoks

**1: Enter the Dreadknoks**

It's a crowded night nameless dive of a bar. The toughest of the night life clogs the space around the Pool Tables and dart boards. Music screams out, but is almost drowned out by the shouting of the patrons. This is not a place for normal people. No, this is a place where only the strong survive..

"I don't trust this commander, you have got us working for. Don't get me wrong, the money is good, but there is something wrong in his head m…."

"Never use that name Zarana. My name is Zartan." A man with a brown hood up over his head says in a dark mood.

"Why not use that name, it was the name you were born too. Zartan is only a name you stole. Sometimes I wonder whether my brother is in there any more, or if your just a collection of names and parts. "Zarana said with a sad tone

"Hey there Baby, how about you ditch the loser and come back to my play for a real time." Some drunk slurred as he tried to grope Zarana.

Before the Drunks hands can even make contact with their intended targets Zarana is up out of her seat with a knife in her hand. She spins the idiot drunk around so he is facing away from the table and knocks him down to his knees. The Tall lady with the pink dyed hair, then pulls the drunks arm behind his body, placing this hand on the table. In a Flash her knife slams down through the man's hand and imbeds deep into the table.

"We're leaving." Zartan says for the other man's screams as he stands up and leaves the table where there is a pile of money now lying.

Zarana Turns around and lets out an ear piercing whistle " Come on boys, time for us to hit the road."

Ten rough looking men start to file out of the bar and out to their motorcycles. They are all ready when Zartan Pulls out of his spot and the rest fall behind him. Only Zarana has the right to ride beside her brother, and none, save her twin, have the right to ride by her. The group travels for a long time, staying on the freeways. Finally, they pull off into a warehouse district that has seen better days. Before long they pull off into what would look to be an abandoned factory, but is in fact bought and paid for, and is the home of the DC branch of the Dreadnok. Though the name on the deed would never have any mention of "Dreadnok". The Dreadnok's were a ruthless biker gang, and it would not be fit to advertise to any law enforcement agency that they "owned" anything.

They all park their bikes in order of ranks, and a medium built man with a streaks of green through his pure black hair closes the door they entered through.

"Thrasher, has Zandar chosen to show himself yet?" Zartan asks the man with the green stripped hair.

"No, he is still AWOL. I will report as soon as I see him Zartan" Thrasher says

Zartan shakes his head and head off into the darkness of the broken down, loading bay. The area is huge, but it is easy to tell the factory has seen better days. This bay has been changed into a garage to work maintenance on the bikes

A large man with white, buzzed hair gets off his bike. He is quiet, but has an angry look on his ugly face.

" Is there anything I can get m'lady?" He stutters with nerves.

Two other Dreadnoks point and start to laugh , but before they can do much else the monster of a man rushes them throwing one With a green shirt stained with oil into into the Wall. The man falls to the ground with a groan. His sunglasses are knocked off and face, and he looks even more odd with a full black beard and Mohawk. Road pig lifts the other Dreadnok off the ground. The man with his shaggy brown beard and hair fights back with punches and kicks, but they phase the monster holding him, little.

"Enough, Ripper I told you to leave Road Pig alone. Next time I may let him just kill you. As for you Torch, I should let Road Pig finish whatever he is about to do. Still, you're a founding member so I suppose that counts for something. " Zarana says with a wicked smile. "Road Pig drop him, you have made your point."

The large man named Road Pig dropped Torch and stalked off into the darkness barely containing his rage. Someone, tonight, would be hurt because of that rage, maybe even killed.

Zarana looks around and takes into view 30 bikes, It looks like most of the crew that followed them to DC and the few hosting them here seem to be in. Zarana chose to start a recruiting drive when she could, in this area. With the growth of the Dreadnoks, why not have a branch in the US capital. Zarana then followed after Zartan through the halls into an office where her brother sat behind a computer.

" Any Idea where Zack, I mean Zandar could be?" Zarana asked as she sat down in a comfortable chair.

"None. I hate how he just disappears without a word. " Zartan said, leaning back in his chair and pulling the hood off of his brown haired head.

"He learned that from you. You left both of us in the same way. Zandar never got over that. Not blaming you, mind you. Just telling it like it is." Zarana said as she kicked her feet up onto the desk.

"Why do you hold so tightly to the past?" Zartan asked

"We have been over this, or was I talking to another persona? All we have is each other Zar, and we are family. You left Zachery and I when you killed that boy to protect us. We never gave up on us being a family again. Zack and I stuck together, and ran away from the orphanage instead of being separated. Then we started looking for you. You had already stolen a name and a new life. When we found you, it looked like you had no idea who we were at first. In the end though we had our family again, but no one came out of it the same."

Enough, are you ready for your mission?" Zartan said after a long silence of looking into his sisters pained eyes.

"Yes, though I don't like it Zar. You steal lives and become them, and I act the roll of who I am impersonating. I do not like the idea of a microchip being implanted in my head so I can learn all the memories of the person I am playing." Zarana said after she saw a tiny shard of her true brother in Zartan's eyes flicker to life, and then die out.

" The Machine works. I have used it a few times, though I took the memories in by watching them. You will not be changed, and when the mission is over the chip will be removed. You will meet up with the Cobra scientists tomorrow, and they will brief you on your role as well as give you props, and voice recordings so you can mimic your mark." Zartan spoke in a completely business tone now.

**2: A Visit to the Doctor**

Zarana arrived at the office building where the group known as Cobra was set up. She had been here enough times before that she knew the layout by heart. Zarana had spent part of the night washing the pink coloring out of her hair, leaving what was naturally an auburn color a faded whitened blond. The color didn't matter since her hair would be black before this mission was over, but still better to get the temporary hair coloring out for when the permanent went in

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?" a thin younger male with blond hair asked from behind a desk.

He was dressed in tones of red, which would be ludicrous on most people, but he seemed to pull off the bell boy look better then a trained soldier, which he was. Zarana recalled these where troops from a unit called the Crimson Guard. They were highly trained in combat, and corporate espionage, what had this one done to get him stuck on desk duty?

" Well, now what do we have here? A pretty young gentleman making sure I am where I belong. Come on now, I don't need an appointment, do I? All I want to do is hop into that elevator and use the little girls room on the bottom floor to powder my nose." Zarana teased as she walked over to the desk. She set down her duffle bag in plain view away from the desk before she walked closer and leaned over.

Zarana was in her early 30's but with all the time she spent working out and taking care of her body to play whatever role she needed to, this 30-something woman looked more like mid-20's. Zarana smiled an elegant smile and leaned further over. It was then she noticed the pistol with a laser dot pointed right between her eyes.

"I don't care if you're about to give birth. No one passes this point unless I know who they are, and if they belong here ." The Crimson guard member said with a snide smile

Zarana looked over at the nameplate and it said "Fred II" then she looked the person holding the gun on her in the eyes and said in a very low very serious tone.

"My name is Zarana, and if you do not get that gun put away before I finish talking I will paint the wall behind you with your brains. Pythona, Mindbender, and Cobra are awaiting me in the lab, and I have seen what happened to other associates that upset them. Fancy a go in the Machine they got downstairs? I heard it can be a real killer."

By the time she was done Fred had put the weapon away, and was typing on a handheld tablet.

"Go ahead, the security system is down until you pass. Don't make any detours. We are on high alert and all security systems are set to deadly force."

Zarana walked past him to the elevator. She could tell Fred was staring at her as she entered the elevator. Most men did stare, blatantly. Today Zarana was wearing tight blue jeans ripped at the knees and a white shirt that stretched tight over her chest that said "Got Milk?" When not in character Zarana tried to either look like a tease, or a bad-ass. Which ever suited her needs to get people to not notice that she had a brain to go along with the body.

Nobody except her twin Zandar knew just how intelligent she was. They both were in the genius levels if the tests could be believed. Both she and Zandar were unbelievably talented, as was Zartan, but Zartan also suffered from his talents. In truth so did Zandar. Zack, as she preferred to call her brother never fit in, he was always smaller than the rest of the kids when they were growing up. He got picked on a great deal when the bullies could find him. One day a Bully went too far and broke Zack's nose. While he was in the nurse's office having it looked at Zartan killed the bully. Instead of sticking around though Zartan ran away.

"Why did he have to run? We could have all fled together if Zartan would have just waited." Zarana said out loud as she went down this sad trail of memories yet again.

Zandar never got over the abandonment, and neither did Zarana herself. Zandar and Zarana bonded together quickly. They vowed to find Zartan and as soon as they could, they ran away from the orphanage. Zarana quickly learned she had a gift for acting, and she created roles for herself to con people out of money, favors, and most importantly, information about her brother.

Zandar on the other hand drew in on himself. He found ways to make himself almost invisible in plain sight. Zandar wanted nothing to do with the world except to survive. He was not anti-social, but he was the one who chose who he interacted with.

The Doors to the elevator slide open and Dr Pythona was there to greet Zarana

"Good to see you again Zarana." Pythona said, though there was no pleasantness to her voice

Zarana had noticed that about Pythona. Though she was easily the most likeable, and possibly trustworthy of the three doctors, She never showed emotion. Oh it was there. Zarana had seen it as she watched how Pythona acted, but the woman never showed it. The only time She ever seemed happy, or anything is when she got to spend time with a range viper, that must have been related to her somehow.

"Your doorman Fred is a hard hitter." Zarana said in return to the greeting

"They all are. The "Fred" series are trained to be the best at what they do, whatever that may be." Pythona responded not skipping a beat.

"You mean there are more of him?" Zarana asked, a little surprised.

"So far there are 15 of them, they are altered to look exactly the same. Each has different skill sets, but they have been put into place to be interchangeable if the need were to arise. Follow me, please" Pythona said as she started to walk away.

"He's new since that last time I was here." Zarana said conversationally.

"He was added for security. They really tightening down as we move into the end game of this plan." Pythona responded.

Zarana followed close behind Pythona. The Dreadnok felt that Pythona was most likely there to make sure Zarana only went where she was supposed to go. One thing about this Cobra organization, they didn't mess around. As ruthless as they might be, everyone followed orders. Zarana followed Pythona into her office where she watched the black haired woman who had a fondness to wear purple rummage through her desk and then pull something out and hand it to her.

" This is what you asked me for Zarana. Place that at the base of Zartan's skull and hit the button. If he ever looses himself to far into his Multiple personality disorder, that should bring back enough memories to bring his original persona to the surface. " Pythona said.

"You mean the persona of Zartan, not my brother?" Zarana asked.

" I think at this point those two fragment personalities are one in the same. I have never seen a case of MPD on the magnitude Zartan has, If you had asked me before I had met him, I would say it was impossible for someone to create a new personality for every person he meets, or sees enough information on."

Zarana nodded and put the, tazer looking, remote into her duffle bag. She thanked Pythona and took a seat the doctor offered and flipped through some of the papers that outlined what was going to happen.

" I want to explain the process of what we will do when when Dr Burkhardt arrives. First, we will do a rapid memory rip with her sedated. This should give us enough of her memories and thoughts so that you can impersonate her with ease. You will have the only copy of her memories, that is the drawback of the rapid system if we are not allowed to terminate the patient. The chip we will be implanted in you will be one inch by two inches and will be fueled by the electrical impulses in your spine. From there we will inject you with nanobots that will transfer the information from the chip to your mind as needed.

"What if those micro things go haywire in my head?" Zarana asked in concern.

"Best case scenario is you die. Worse case is you remain awake and conscious inside a statue of a body, unable to communicate in any way. Thankfully for you, that will not happen. I know these nanobots work. They have been tested in many different Cobra soldiers."Pythona said as she sat down.

"Why do you work for Cobra? Surely there are better uses for your technology. This is so far ahead of anything out there."

"Cobra is the reason it is so far advanced. Under the rule of Cobra, I do not worry about medical problems that other scientists do. If a patient dies, well, there will always be another one to perfect the work on. Plus The work Dr Cobra, and Dr Mindbender have done is unparalleled. Between the three of us, we have almost unlocked the secrets of life. Mindbender has his Genetic theory, and necrotic regeneration. Dr Cobra with his work on how the human brain works. I have my research into cellular reconstruction and Nanobots. I do not trust either Mindbender or cobra, and I expect of them to try to kill me soon. All of that is offset though by what I have learned and found in my work. " Pythona finished an unusually passionate speech.

"Well, I hope you kill them both before they take you out. I like you, love" Zarana said with a laugh.

"Trust me, I am much harder to kill than I appear." Pythona smiled.

Pythona showed Zarana all the information they had on both Burkhardt's. Best she learn all the things she could about the woman whom she would be impersonating, and her husband. What else was there to do? She was to remain hidden until she took this woman's life.

A question came to Zarana, so she asked it. " Can you use the machine, just by viewing what is taken?"

"No."

There it was. A single word had shown Zarana that her brother had lied to her. She is sure this is not the first time he had lied, but for some reason this one really hurt. Hell, it shouldn't matter to her. She had lied to him too. She knew where Zack was, but she didn't like it.

**3: up from the Shadows**

Chicago had it's good parts, and it's bad parts, the man reflected. This was defiantly one of the bad parts. The area where he stood was little more than a burnt out factory. An urban renewal project if you will. The only thing is the renewal was done by an arsonist street gang burning out a rival meth lab. Hell, the police didn't even care enough to clean up the debris. Not worth the tax payers dollars is what they said quietly. To the public, well the investigation was still ongoing, and procedures had to be followed.

It was late in the night, and thankfully it was early summer so it was warm. There were cars and bikes parked all over the place. The area itself was almost like a quaint olden time festival, if said festival was run, and populated solely by criminals and murders. The man chuckled to himself as he thought that, in hindsight, a fair number of those festivals might well have been populated, just so.

Odd how the Police never seem to show up to these events. Some would say hey are paid off to look the other way. It's not that complicated the man thinks to himself as he supplies the real answer to the statement his mind made. The Detroit Police officers, though many being corrupt, simply don't want to die. This gathering of low life, and thugs is not worth the firefight, it would take to break it up.

There was a crowd forming for festivities that would be starting soon. The man spotted someone who seemed likely to have the information he needed.

"Excuse me, is this the place here the she devil will be fighting?" the man asks.

"Who the fuck wants to know?" A dark skinned man, obviously tied to one of the gangs in the area spat.

"I did, well me and a few bills looking to bet on the match." The man responded unphased.

"How about I take those bills from your white ass, and show you the quickest way into the river?" the tall man leered.

Why did it always come to shows of violence with these types? It's a question the man asked himself frequently. Civility had its place after all. He asked politely, didn't "piss on this guy's turf" as the saying went. Still, since he was small the bigger people thought they could push him around. Oh well time to show this bruiser he was not to be pushed.

With a quick move, the smaller man spun round, kicking the black male's legs out from under him. The gang member ended up on the ground with the white man's foot on his neck, pushing down.

"That would be a bad idea my friend. A better one would be to give me the information I need." The man says softly

Later, when asked what happened to the gang member will tell his friends he was beaten down by some hulk of a guy, but that will not be the truth. The truth is he doesn't remember any details of what the man who beat him looked like, but he is sure that it was a man. At least he thinks it was a man. He would remember a woman, wouldn't he?

**4: And So the Fighters came.**

The Girl sized up her opponent cautiously. She saw some punk Asian kid, maybe he was gang affiliated, and maybe not. It didn't really matter anyway. She would fight him hand to hand and win, then take the money Steven had raked in on those who bet against her. Who he was before he stepped into the ring people didn't matter. He was here now, and all that mattered was he was the next opponent.

The well toned boy with short black hair rushed her. He was all speed and force. Attack quick and brutally, thus ending a fight before you were worn down. As far as tactics go it worked well. She used it often herself in the eighteen years she had been did have one failing, that this now adult girl with long black hair and green extensions weaved in knew of. She waited until he was right on her. She could feel the heat pouring off of him before she even moved. It looked as if she was stunned by s fierce attack. Though the ones who thought that were Mistaken. A fighter fights two battles. The first battle is the physical one, but the more important one is the second battle. That one is the mental battle, and it can decide many a fight before it even begins. \

That battle had begun or her and her opponent before most had even thought to look. He looked at her, and She did not flinch. He tried to get her unnerved, but she was stone. That is when she won the mental battle, and now he flew at her in a rage. The boy, no older than nineteen ran at her like a rabid beast, and she held h position until the very last moment. Then she simply stepped to the side. The girl with the green and black hair. With her Tightly bound form jumped up into the air and spun her leg out kicking the Asian man in the face.

Like that it was over. Her opponent was down. Maybe unconscious, or dead, she didn't know. Though the girl hoped dead. It would make getting out of here easier if the people expecting a longer fight thought she could kill so easily. Either way it didn't matter as the ring of people split to let her out. She had won that was all that mattered.

The girl walked off to an open corner. She would meet up with Steve later to get her split.

"That is some fighting skill you have there." A medium man with bright orange hair said, to get her attention.

"Whatever." She so did not want to deal with some loser trying to pick her up.

"You're not what I was expecting, that's for sure." The man continued on

"Why don't you fucking get lost, freak!" The girl yelled.

The man seemed to shrink back at being called a freak. That suited the girl just fine. He stood about 5'9"and was very thin. Except for his hair, this man was the most plain person the girl had ever seen.

"Now that is no way to talk someone who wants to tell you about your family, Tricia." The man recovered quickly.

"My mother is dead, and how…" Tricia was cut off before she could go on.

"Yes, you killed your mother and her abusive boyfriend in a fire. Though your mother was no softy when it came to the handing out of harsh love. No, I am talking about the father you have been looking for since you can remember." The man handed Tricia a large envelope and continued. "Take this and read it. Inside is a few it to fix up the bike you have,and go to the address on the sheet inside. Consider this an early inheritance. You can take what is in that envelope and be done, or you can try to find the place you belong.

With that, the man walked away. Tricia was stunned, and even more stunned when she saw the word written on the envelope. When Tricia looked up the man was almost lost the crowd.

Without even a pause in the his step this strange man with hair close to true orange, " The names Zandar. Think hard and Choose your life. We need you almost as much as you need us, but you must be one of us."

She looked back on the envelope and mouthed the word "Zartan". Later Tricia was startled to find that she was the only one who actually remember Zandar. Everyone else gave differing details on who she had talked to. She asked Steve, who was upset when he found her. The Bastard probably gave better odds her loosing. He didn't remember seeing anyone with orange hair. He cheered up when she showed him the 100 hundred dollar bills. Deep down, she knew she should leave him, especially since he could not even put confidence on her winning. Still, they were partners, and in a sense they were family, and so she split her money with him. Then Tricia told Steve in two days they were leaving for DC. Tricia did not tell him about the Dreadknoks.

Steve fumed about leaving such a good deal that they had here. She had a name, and the money was going to start rolling in. Steve would follow Tricia though, he hand to if he wanted the money to keep coming. Family Steve was to Tricia,but the relation was very one sided.


	3. Part 2 Cobra

**Part 2**

**Cobra**

**1 Before the mission**

The Baroness had found what looked to be a gym like room. Soon she would be out on this secretive mission, and working out always calmed her. The more she saw of this organization, and its leader the less she liked it. Still, something about the whole thing drew her in. Called to her in some way. So now she practiced unarmed combat. Anastasia was so involved in her choreographed moves that she did not even notice when a man moved into the room behind her.

"Those are some pretty good moves you have there." The man said behind her "I am Golbus, designation range viper, I will be the lead on the mission."

"How nice, you know your name. Did you want a cookie?" Anastasia said with disdain

"No, I want to do my job as ordered. I want to keep you alive. You and I are it for this mission, and if I think you are more trouble than your worth, I will leave you behind, and deal with the Commader's wrath" Golbus said without any sign of anger showing.

The Baroness's Temper flared "How dare you talk to me like that! I could crush you like a worm. Do you have any idea WHO I AM?"

Golbus had walked over the wall and grabbed two pugil sticks. He threw one to The Baroness, and she caught it with ease.

"You are Anastasia Cisarovna. You were born in Eastern Europe, though I am not sure exactly where, I would guess by your accent that it was near Romania. You were the spoiled daughter of rich parents, who you rebelled against. You had one brother, Eugene. They sent you away to boarding school in hopes of curbing your temper. Instead, it only fueled your resentment. You were set against what you saw as the excesses of the overly wealthy, which you were one of. You're activism was only vocal at first, but soon escalated to petty crimes. Your wealth kept you out of legal problems, but you were soon expelled from the boarding school. You continued your extremist attacks against what you saw as the capitalist corruption, until one day you accidently killed your father. Of course, this could not be linked to you, but you still fled. You had remained off radar for many years, but resurfaced in the Bosnian civil wars. There you met Sebastian "Major" Bludd, and more importantly James McCullan." Golbus Said as he got e feel for his stick and moved into a sparring stance.

" Well, well, the pup can read. Do you have all my life kept in a file?" Anastasia asked, fishing for how much they actually knew of her.

"Very little of it actually. Most of what I said I pieced together from what I know of people with your psychological profile. Your father's death, your sudden vanishing, meeting up with McCullan, and a few other things were in the file."

Golbus struck out first with his stick, it was a cautious attack to her mid waist Anastasia thought. He was feeling for her weakness. Looking for that quick into a killing blow. She parried the attack and quickly countered. Success he took the bait and blocked. She quickly pulled the stick out of its attack and swept for the legs.

Golbus quickly jumped the incoming attack and brought his weight down on Anna's Weapon , causing her to drop it

"Interesting, Did your military training teach you that?" Anastasia asked, truly interested.

"No having to avoid crocs to get scrap food taught me that. What makes you think I was in the Military?" Golbus said as he kicked the pugil sick back up to her.

"You act too much like Military to be anything else. Soldiers are trained not born. So you trained with this Croc Master person?"

Golbus laughed as he answered, "You don't train with him. You survive the time you spend there. He has thirty or more crocodiles in that damn place and at any time they could kill you. At first you fight for what table scraps he gives you. Then comes second week when you have to get your own food. If you survive the entire 8 weeks, then you can survive pretty much anything."

This time The Baroness attacked first. She had a few blows deflected. In the end, though he put her on the floor. Golbus held out his Stick for Anastasia to pull herself up on. He didn't let go would have.

It was at this time Destro walked in. Golbus would have thought of him as James McCullan,but he had his war mask on. It was an impressive sight, though a bit gaudy. Still, look at some of the uniform Cobra troops wore. They were downright silly, serving little purpose, but to look interesting.

"Ah Destro, I was hoping to find you after had talked the Baroness about our upcoming mission. Cobra Comander wanted to assign an officer liaison to you in order to answer any questions you might have during your time here." Golbus said as he rested on the stick.

"And you are?" Destro asked with an annoyance his voice.

James McCullan was a man to be feared, and Destro, should cause terror in any man who lays eyes on him. This man, though, was not phased in the least. Destro admitted to himself that there was no real reason for is anger, but this place was getting to him. Something about all of this was causing a rot inside of Destro, and yet he could not walk away.

"I am Sergeant first class Golbus of the Range Vipers. I will be heading up the operation to DC, and have been tasked Personally to make sure Baroness comes back unharmed."

"When exactly were you given these orders?" Destro asked as he put is arm around Anna when she came to stand beside him.

"Shortly after your first meeting with The Commander." Golbus said matter of a factly.

"We had not even decided if we were going to help at that time." The Baroness States.

"The Commander figured you would have to stay on, in some capacity at least. M.A.R.S. weapons would find their way to us somehow, and in truth they already have. You have seen some of our troop numbers,and vehicles. We can take an hold large patches of land against a well armed force for a long period of time. Eventually, it will come out to some movers Shakers that M.A.R.S. Tech is being used by our force. In that scenario, it is imperative for M.A.R.S Corp to have the figure head Destro take the fall for the diverted shipments of arms to an enemy of the state. Since I am sure you have already had most of what The Commander has purchased written off as lost, or stolen, cargo it needs to go somewhere, and Having Destro be fully visible in the Cobra rank and file gives M.A.R.S Corp's legal enterprises a safety net, even if most who look closely at James McCullan and Destro suspect that are the same person. It is a convenient lie heads of state can use to keep buying their own M.A.R.S. weapons.

Destro knew this man was a strategist of some skill. He had already spelled out step for step what Destro had already done, and of the things planned to do. It was a wonder why this man worked for the Commander, and was not some high ranking strategist for the military.

"Now if you will, I would like to introduce you to Cobra Officer Jenkins" Golbus said to Destro.


End file.
